The Flash (DCCU TV Series)
The Flash is a TV series that is part of the DC Cinematic Universe. It is based on the DC Comics character Barry Allen, also known as the Flash. The show airs on the CW. It stars Grant Gustin as Barry Allen, Candice Patton as Iris West, and Josh Hutcherson as Bart Allen. Episodes 'Season 1' 1. Pilot Villains - Clyde Mardon (Chad Rook) 2. Fastest Man Alive Villains - Multiplex (Tony Kebbell), Simon Stagg (William Sadler) 3. Things You Can't Outrun Villains - The Mist (Gary Oldman) 4. Going Rogue Villains - Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller) 5. Crossfire Villains - Heat Wave (Dominic Purcell), Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller) 6. Payback Villains - Girder (Bill Skarsgard) 7. Mirrored Villains - Mirror Master (Alexis Denisof) 8. Flash vs. Arrow Villains - Captain Boomerang (Liam McIntyre), Chroma (Paul Anthony) 9. Storm Warning Villains - Weather Wizard (Johnny Whitworth) 10. Iron Heights Villains - The Rogues (Wentworth Miller, Dominic Purcell, Alexis Denisof, Liam McIntyre, Johnny Whitworth, Bill Skarsgard) 11. Full Throttle Villains - The Rogues (Wentworth Miller, Dominic Purcell, Alexis Denisof, Liam McIntyre, Johnny Whitworth, Bill Skarsgard) 12. Crystal Villains - Killer Frost (Danielle Panabaker) 13. Now You Don't Villains - Abra Kadabra (Joaquin Phoenix) 14. Revolution Villains - The Top (Theo James), Trickster (Boyd Holbrook) 15. Velocity Villains - Daniel West (Mehcad Brooks), Edward Clarriss (Ben Kingsley) 16. Pay The Piper Villains - Pied Piper (Ben Foster) 17. Gorilla Warfare Villains - Gorilla Grodd (Kevin Grevioux), Chroma (Paul Anthony) 18. King Grodd Villains - Gorilla Grodd (Kevin Grevioux), Chroma (Paul Anthony) 19. Legendary Villains - Lashawn Baez (Yaya DaCosta), Shade (Hugh Jackman), Sportsmaster (Liev Schreiber) 20. Blitz Villains - Reverse Flash (Mehcad Brooks), Glider (Kristen Bell) 21. Born To Run Villains - Zoom (Rick Cosnett) 22. Move Forward Villains - Professor Zoom (Tom Cavanagh), Zoom (Rick Cosnett) 'Season 2' 1. Speed Kills Villains - Magenta (Malese Jow) 2. Dead Heat Villains - Heat Wave (Dominic Purcell), Tar Pit (Greg Finley) 3. Shards Villains - Killer Frost (Danielle Panabaker), General Eiling (George Clooney) 4. Fortune Favors Villains - Amos Fortune (Jay Maruchal), Royal Flush Gang (Various Actors) 5. The Brave And The Bold Villains - Major Disaster (Jeremy Renner) 6. Light Speed Villains - Doctor Light (Sacha Baron Cohen) 7. Broken Arrow Villains - Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Solomon Grundy (Graham Shiels) 8. Flashback Villains - The Director (Dolph Lundgren), The 1000 (Various Actors) 9. Fury Villains - Plastique (Eva Green), General Eiling (George Clooney) 10. Cicada Villains - Cicada (Christopher Eccleston), Church Of Lightning (Various Actors) 11. Cobalt Blue Villains - Cobalt Blue (Justin Timberlake) 12. Impulse Villains - Cobalt Blue (Justin Timberlake) 13. Flashfreeze Villains - Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller), Glider (Kristen Bell) 14. Framed Villains - Captain Boomerang (Liam McIntyre), Yo-Yo (Qiao Zhen Yu),The General (George Clooney) 15. On The Run Villains - The General (George Clooney), Yo-Yo (Qiao Zhen Yu), Deadshot (Michael Rowe) 16. Blackout Villains - Blackout (Michael Reventar) 17. Acceleration Villains - Savitar (Deman Bichir), Church Of Lightning (Various Actors) 18. Legacies Villains - Trickster (Aaron Paul), Trickster (Boyd Holbrook) 19. The Flash Of Two Worlds Villains - Rival (Ezra Miller), The Thinker (Paul Bettany), Icicle (Matt Damon) 20. Archenemy Villains - Zoom (Rick Cosnett) 21. Hunter Of Invisible Game Villains - Gorilla Grodd (Kevin Grevioux), The Rogues (Wentworth Miller, Kristen Bell, Dominic Purcell, Aaron Paul, Alexis Denisof, Bill Skarsgard, Johnny Whitworth, Joaquin Phoenix, Theo James) 22. One Nation Under Grodd Villains - Gorilla Grodd (Kevin Grevioux) Season 3 1. Not Fast Enough Villains - The Turtle (Paul Giamatti) 2. Eclipse Villains - Mirror Master (Alexis Denisof) 3. Opposites Attract Villains - Magenta (Malese Jow), Killg%ore (James Spader) 4. Think Big Villains - Dwarfstar (Tom Cruise) 5. Trick Or Treat Villains - Rag Doll (Johnny Depp), Peter Merkel, Jr. (Dane Dehaan) 6. Awakening Villains - Red Volcano (Sam Waterston), T.O Morrow (Robert Downey Jr.) 7. Scarlet Villains - Red Tornado (Peter Davison), Red Volcano (Sam Waterston), T.O Morrow (Robert Downey Jr.) 8. The Heat Is On Villains - Heat Wave (Dominic Purcell) 9. Blacksmith Villains - Blacksmith (Zoe Saldana), Captain Boomerang (Liam McIntyre), Trickster (Aaron Paul) 10. Unchanged Villains - Inertia (Alexander Ludwig), Zoom (Rick Cosnett) 11. Inertia Villains - Inertia (Alexander Ludwig), Zoom (Rick Cosnett) 12. Blood Will Run Villains - Glider (Kristen Bell), The Top (Theo James) 13. Play Your Cards Right Villains - Double Down (Matthew McConaughey) 14. Rogues Retaliate Villains - Blacksmith (Zoe Saldana), Girder (Bill Skarsgard), Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller) 15. Shadow Of The Flash Villains - Black Hand (Lars Mikkelson), Black Flash (Grant Gustin) 16. Plunder Villains - Plunder (Jai Courtney), Captain Boomerang (Liam McIntyre) 17. All-Star Western Villains - Tobias Manning (Josh Brolin), Jonah Hex (Thomas Jane) 18. Circus Freaks Villains - Nathan Bliss (Colin Farrell), Ragdoll II (Dane Dehaan) 19. Midas Touch Villains - Goldface (Karl Urban) 20. Best Served Cold Villains - Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller), Golden Glider (Kristen Bell) 21. It's Hard To Be A Saint In The City Villains - The Rogues (Wentworth Miller, Dominic Purcell, Johnny Whitworth, Alexis Denisof, Liam McIntyre, Zoe Saldana, Malese Jow, Kristen Bell, Matthew McConaughey, Aaron Paul, Dane Dehaan, Jai Courtney, Joaquin Phoenix), Inertia (Alexander Ludwig) 22. Rogue War Villains - The Rogues (Wentworth Miller, Dominic Purcell, Johnny Whitworth, Alexis Denisof, Liam McIntyre, Zoe Saldana, Malese Jow, Joaquin Phoenix, Matthew McConaughey, Aaron Paul, Dane Dehaan, Jai Courtney), Inertia (Alexander Ludwig) Season 4 1. Keep On Running Villains - Griffin Grey (Andrew Garfield), Mob Rule (Various Actors) 2. The Griffin Villains - The Griffin (Andrew Garfield), Mob Rule (Various Actors) 3. Cold War Villains - Chillblaines (Various Actors), Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller) 4. The Flash Musical Villains - Pied Piper (Ben Foster) 5. Monarch Villains - Major Force (Jared Padalecki) 6. Armageddon Villains - Major Force (Jared Padalecki), Blackout (Michael Reventar), Multiplex (Tony Kebbel), The Mist (Gary Oldman) 7. Vibe Villains - Killer Frost (Candice Patton) 8. Symphony Of Destruction Villains - Music Meister (Neil Patrick Harris) 9. Always Darkest Villains - Weather Wizard (Johnny Whitworth) 10. The Dawn Villains - Professor Zoom (Tom Cavanagh) 11. Forever Hold Your Peace Villains - Professor Zoom (Tom Cavanagh) 12. Ghosts Of The Past Villains - Mirror Master (Miles Teller) 13. Naga Villains - Kobra (Liam Neeson), Shimmer (Natalie Dormer), Mammoth (Chris Hemsworth) 14. Artificial Intelligence Villains - The Thinker (Paul Bettany), Samuroids (Various Actors) 15. Grodd Of War Villains - Gorilla Grodd (Kevin Grevioux) 16. What Goes Around Villains - Captain Boomerang (Liam McIntyre), Deadshot (Michael Rowe), Bronze Tiger (Michael J. White) 17. Blue Flame Villains - Cobalt Blue (Justin Timberlake), Blue Trinity (Joel Edgerton, Michael Rosenbaum, Dave Franco) 18. Rogues Revenge Villains - The Rogues (Wentworth Miller, Dominic Purcell, Miles Teller, Johnny Whitworth) 19. Reverse Flash Villains - Reverse Flash (Mehcad Brooks), Zoom (Rick Cosnett) 20. As Fast As You Can Villains - Zoom (Rick Cosnett), Professor Zoom (Tom Cavanagh) 21. Thunder Road Villains - Professor Zoom (Tom Cavanagh) 22. Flashpoint Villains - Professor Zoom (Tom Cavanagh) Category:The Flash Category:DC Comics Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:TV Series Category:Action Category:Superhero television series